


Mobile Phones

by Bookworm1063



Series: CO Countdown 2020 [20]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: My mother doesn’t want me to go back to Watford.She’s been locked upstairs in the office with my father for the last hour. I can hear them debating from my bedroom, one floor down on the opposite side of the house. It doesn’t matter what they decide, though. Not really. It’s my last year; I’m going back. And I’m not leaving Simon.Penny's mother allows her to return to Watford for her eight year, on one condition.
Relationships: Mitali Bunce & Penelope Bunce
Series: CO Countdown 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026988
Kudos: 9
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Mobile Phones

**Penelope**

My mother doesn’t want me to go back to Watford.

She’s been locked upstairs in the office with my father for the last hour. I can hear them debating from my bedroom, one floor down on the opposite side of the house. It doesn’t matter what they decide, though. Not really. It’s my last year; I’m going back. And I’m not leaving Simon.

Upstairs, a door slams, and footsteps sound in the hallway outside my room. My mother opens the door.

Before she can start speaking, I’m on my feet. “I’m going back.”

“Penny—” she says.

“I don’t care if I have to steal a car or fly or make a deal with fucking goblins. I’m going back to Watford. It’s my eighth year, and I’m not leaving Simon to deal with everything on his own. He’ll get himself killed without me, Mum—well, probably. Maybe. I’m not risking it. I’m going back.”

“You can if you want,” my mother says.

“Wait, really?”

“Yes,” she says. “On one condition.” 

I sit back down on the edge of my bed and wait.

“You have to carry this _at all times_ ,” my mother says. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a mobile phone. “I’ve spelled it to work on school grounds.”

I take the phone from her and turn it over in my hands. “You’re not going to use this to, like, track me constantly, are you?”

“Not unless you give us a reason to,” my mother says. “Take it or leave it.”

I slip the phone into my pocket. “I’ll take it.” Having a phone that can work on school grounds isn’t the worst idea in the world.

My mother reaches over to hug me. I don’t like scenes, but I hug her back, because I think she needs it.

“I’ve got to go spell a bunch more of those for your siblings,” Mum says. “There’s sandwiches in the fridge if you’re hungry.”

“Thanks, Mum.” I wait until she leaves the room. Then I pull out the new phone and my old one that I’ve left at home every year since I was fourteen, and transfer all of my contacts.

I can’t call Simon, because he doesn’t have a mobile. I consider ringing Agatha, but she won’t answer.

I set both phones down on my nightstand and go downstairs for a sandwich.


End file.
